hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiji Katsura
Yukiji Katsura (桂 雪路, Katsura Yukiji) is Hinagiku's older sister (but personality wise is the exact opposite of Hinagiku). She is the homeroom teacher of Hayate's class and a History teacher at Hakuou Academy. She also likes to prank on Hayate with Risa, Miki and Izumi, like how they wanted to make Hayate and Maria look like they were on a date. She is often found drinking alcohol, and always having debts just because she does not have money to pay for the alcohol. She then usually asks Hinagiku for money to pay for them. She also pushes her roles on other people, especially Hayate. Her primary motivation in life seems to be money. Most of her short appearances always has something to do with money, gambling, or drinking. When Yukiji and Hinagiku were young they were also abandoned with a debt worth millions of Yen similar to Hayate. Yukiji took care of Hinagiku and worked very hard to payoff the debt doing various activities. In the end she accepted to have her and Hinagiku adopted by her former teacher and became daughters of the Katsura family. Appearance Yukiji has short green hair and has amber eyes. She always wears sweater and sometimes pants or skirts. Story Introduction When Hayate was in his first time in Hakuou trying to deliver Nagi's lunch he was stopped outside the gates by Yukiji. She claimed him to be an outsider and refused to believed he was Nagi's butler thus could not be allowed inside the school or her salary will be deducted since she was on guard duty. However, Hayate was able to slip into the school after a comical pre-brawl moment where the two circle each other, causing the two to switch places. She looked frantically everywhere and even asked the help of her students Miki and Izumi, and her co-teacher Kyonosuke Kaoru in locating Hayate. She finally found him atop the clock tower with Hinagiku at the student council room where she took Nagi's lunch as hostage and dared Hinagiku to get it by going out to the balcony where she was standing on the handles. The wind suddenly blew strong and Yukiji lost her footing and was about to fall when Hayate jumped in and grabber her before she fell to the ground. She thanked Hayate and acknowledged him as a Sanzenin butler, however the lunch was already destroyed since she threw it instinctively when he was about to fall. As Proctor for Hayate's Entance Exam Yukiji was also the proctor for Hayate's entrance exam into Hakuo. But before the actual tests she made Hayate go through a horrible fake exam as a prank. She was later tasked in bringing the exam results, Hayate failed the exam by 1 point, to Hayate. Knowing that it was her fault Hayate failed she panicked and asked Hinagiku for help. The sisters then arrived in the Sanzenin mansion only to find a grand ball being held in celebration of Hayate's entrance into Hakuo. This further unnerved Yukiji into telling the truth however in the end Hayate learned of his failure and was only allowed to enter Hakuo with recommendation made by Maria. Staying At Hakuou During one night when Hayate returned to school to pickup something Nagi forgot to bring home, he again encountered Yukiji guarding the gates. It turns out she volunteered to be the night guard so she could live inside the school to reduce living expenses. She was also conducting a special night class for Risa, Miki, and Izumi. But in truth they were just there to play. Demoted as Assistant Homeroom Teacher Yukiji was later demoted into assistant homeroom teacher when Shiori Makimura arrived who replaced her. This was a bad thing for her because it apparently means a reduce in her salary. Yukiji then thought of various ways in getting rid of Shiori, she even involved Hayate in her plans of trying to take a picture of Shiori having an indecent relationship with a student (Hayate). In long run Yukiji and Shiori became friends and they even go drinking and gambling together. Promoted as Homeroom Teacher During the start of Hayate's 2nd year in Hakuou, Yukiji was promoted back to homeroom teacher since Shiori was also promoted. She was again the homeroom teacher of Hayate's class. In addition to Nagi, Miki, Risa, and Izumi this class now includes most of the Hayate no Gotoku casts studying in Hakuo that were previously not Hayate's classmates including Wataru, Isumi, Koutarou Azumamiya, Kotetsu, Aika, Chiharu, and Hinagiku. Mt. Takao Arc The first class activity was the Mt. Takao hike. Naturally being the teacher Yukiji, who wore high hills and a skirt, led the class in their hike however she was not in full control as some of her students got lost on the way. As a result she tasked Hinagiku with leading the hike while she searched for the missing students. When she found them they were being attacked by a bear, so she together with Hayate and Kotetsu faced off with the bear. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week she went to a trip to Italy with Kyonosuke Kaoru. Both of them are good friends, and Kaoru has had feelings for Yukiji since a long time ago. During the night they drank a lot and Kaoru sort of confessed his feelings to Yukiji along with a question asking why she stopped playing the guitar. Yukiji ignored the confession and chose to answer the question saying that, "This world is made so that you can't get what you want most and what you do get is a bunch of crap you don't want. So you make a wish to the stars. You wish that one day these fleeting feelings will be rewarded and you will be taken to the golden castle." In chapter 144, it is implied that Yukiji taught Ayumu as a tutor, taught her how to play guitar, and gave Ayumu her guitar. When Hinagiku was trying to confess to Ayumu that she had fallen in love with Hayate, the farris wheel suddenly stopped. Ayumu tried to calm Hina, suggesting that she should sing to feel better. Ayumu said, "A long time a go, I had a home tutor .... Well that teacher couldn't teach me anything about studying... he was a weird teacher who only taught me how to play the guitar, but... well, calling (him) weird... calling (him) completely nonsensical would be more suitable... Yeah. But (he) was extremely interesting and I really like (him).The guitar (he) gave me when we parted ways is still one of my treasures." What Ayumu said was originally not gender-specific, so it is highly possible that her tutor was a female, in other words, Yukiji Katsura. Navigation